


SEVEN

by DRGUINEAPIG87



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, RWBY
Genre: Doesn’t focus on the ships(much) only on the SEVEN, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Cursing, No Smut, No enabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGUINEAPIG87/pseuds/DRGUINEAPIG87
Summary: Credits in the top notes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 9





	1. Crystal VS Cynthia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hester_Of_Ravenswood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/gifts), [TheLonelyDraconequus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyDraconequus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Integrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675046) by [Hester_Of_Ravenswood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood), [TheLonelyDraconequus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyDraconequus/pseuds/TheLonelyDraconequus). 



> Disclaimer: All of the oc’s used belong to Hester_Of_Ravenswood. The following is a fan made one shot of the RWBY, but Pollination Style series written by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, and Beta’d by TheLonelyDraconequus. Please read the official work(Also make sure to read it before this so that you know who all of the characters are. The only thing I claim are the plots of these oneshots as I came up them on my own. Also this is a fanfic so any property that already exists, such as RWBY I also do not own. Also there will be no enabler, smut, or cursing(I not allowed to write curse words). Also please be nice or your comment will be deleted. Finally, I write my fanfics in the format of a play script. Also as Auburn’s semblance has yet to be revealed, and I will need to make something up so please don’t consider anything is canon unless it has been confirmed by Hester_Of_Ravenswood.

Note: This is partially based on my fight against Cynthia in Pokémon Platinum.

The Belladona-Schnee family was visiting Taiyang for two weeks over the Summer. Crystal was slightly bored of playing the FPSs that Tai owned and so went to ask him if he had any other games.

Taiyang: Well I do have one DS game that Yang hid in the basement when she was younger. I have to warn you though, she’s pretty good at video games and this one made her rage quit so it must have been a really difficult game.  
Crystal(confidently): I think I can do it.  
Taiyang: Ok kiddo, I’ll be right back.

Taiyang went down to the basement and reappeared a few minutes later with a game. Crystal looked at the game.

Crystal(confused): A Pokémon game? But these games are easy.  
Taiyang: Maybe the newer ones are, but I’ve played some the old ones, and they were pretty challenging if I remember correctly.  
Crystal: Ok, thanks.  
Taiyang: No problem. I don’t think Yang even remembers that it exists.  
Crystal(still very confident): I bet I can beat this before we to go back home.  
Taiyang: Well if you need more time you can always just take it with you.  
Crystal: Alright.

Crystal beat most of game within three days(honestly if you thought I was gonna write about her entire play-through in a one shot your crazy LOL. I don’t remember all of the game anyway. Though if you want me to write about her adventure more in-depth, just give me a comment and I’ll try my best). She didn’t really find it even remotely challenging until she had to get to the eighth gym. Just as she was about to get to Sunyshore City an NPC blocked her path and told her that Sunyshore was suffering from a power outage. She was genuinely confused on what to do. She tried to ask Weiss, but she said she had never played that particular version so she didn’t know. When she asked Blake, she told Crystal that she despised those games because they promoted capturing innocent creatures and using them to fight each other. She was going to ask Ruby but she was busy helping Adolpha modify her weapon. She decided not to ask Yang for fear that she would destroy the cartridge out of hatred for its very existence. Eventually she found a walk-through on the internet. She eventually made it to the Pokémon League. Her team consisted of Torterra, Giratina, Pelipper, Glalie, Azelf, and Tentacruel. She was about to begin the gauntlet of challenges when Barry decided to have a rival battle. That battle was a little difficult but she inevitably triumphed. After making sure to save the game she entered the first elite four room. Only then did she realize just how under-prepared she truly was. Aaron led with a Yanmega that Crystal swore had speed hacks. It dodged most of her attacks and took out a few of her Pokémon in mere seconds. Most of his other Pokémon weren’t to difficult to beat. However he soon pulled out his Vespiquen. This thing was an absolute nightmare. When it wasn’t spamming Defend Order or Attack Order, would heal itself, making it nearly impossible to defeat it. Needless to say she lost to Aaron a few times. Eventually she managed to defeat him. After that she made sure to save the game again(which she then made it a habit to do after every battle) she ran into the next room. The next two battles were pretty simple. Lucian was a little difficult and she had to use a lot of hyper potions. By the time she was done, her supplies were getting dangerously low. Never the less she saved and continued on to face the champion. As soon as she entered the room a piano started to play. Just then Yang walked into the room.

Yang: Hey Crystal lunch is almo...

She froze as she heard the familiar sound of the piano. Ruby just so happened to be walking by while Yang was in this state.

Ruby: Hey Yang, what’s wro...ohhhhhh.

Ruby dragged Yang away so that she didn’t have hear the sound anymore. After lunch Crystal went back to the game, and started the battle. Cynthia led with a Spirittomb that Crystal took out pretty easily. Then Cynthia brought out her Togekiss and proceed to wreck havoc on Crystal’s Pokémon. Now she was using hyper potions every few turns. Cynthia even started using a few of her full restores which made things way worse. Eventually she switched it out for her Garchomp. At this point it was a wonder any of Crystal’s Pokémon were still alive. She eventually ran out of hyper potions, and so had to resort to using revives. She eventually managed to defeat the Garchomp, and Cynthia brought her Togekiss back out. This time however Crystal wasn’t playing around. She attacked and then revived a Pokémon every few turns. Cynthia did try to use one last full restore but it didn’t matter as a few seconds later Crystal took it down. Cynthia’s other Pokémon didn’t pose much of a threat. However, her Roserade nearly gave Crystal a mini heart attack. It took her down to 2 revives before she finally defeated it with a rock smash from Torterra.

Crystal(shouting): YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just then Ruby appeared behind her.

Ruby(laughing): I take it you beat Cynthia?  
Crystal(grinning): Yep.  
Ruby: I watched Yang try to beat her like 20 times, until she raged and hid it in the basement where she said and I quote, “It will never see the light of day for all of eternity”.  
Crystal: That does sound like something she would do.  
Ruby: So how did you find it? Because I don’t think Yang would’ve told you, and I certainly didn’t.  
Crystal: Grandpa found it for me.  
Ruby: Oh, well that make sense. He probably finally decided to patch the hole in the wall.  
Crystal(wide eyed): So that’s where Mom hid it.  
Ruby(snickering): Yeah she punched a hole in the wall and then put a picture frame over it. She got grounded for a week after that.

Unbeknownst to them Yang, Blake, and Weiss had been drawn by Crystal’s loud scream, and were now listening outside of the room.

Weiss(face palming): Yang did you seriously punch a hole in a wall just because you were angry and wanted to hide a game.  
Yang(getting defensive): Don’t judge me. You don’t no what she put me through.  
Blake(crossing her arms, and looking away from Yang): Serves you right for playing that horrible game.  
Yang(to Blake): You still love me though, right?

Blake just rolled her eyes, and kissed her.

Blake: Of course you idiot.


	2. Nerf War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the oc’s used belong to Hester_Of_Ravenswood. The following is a fan made one shot of the RWBY, but Pollination Style series written by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, and Beta’d by TheLonelyDraconequus. Please read the official work(Also make sure to read it before this so that you know who all of the characters are. The only thing I claim are the plots of these oneshots as I came up them on my own. Also this is a fanfic so any property that already exists, such as RWBY I also do not own. Also there will be no enabler, smut, or cursing(I not allowed to write curse words). Also please be nice or your comment will be deleted. Finally, I write my fanfics in the format of a play script. Also as Auburn’s semblance has yet to be revealed, and I will need to make something up so please don’t consider anything is canon unless it has been confirmed by Hester_Of_Ravenswood.

Adolpha, Aella, Jin, and Lavey had gone out into the forest to have a nerf war. It was them vs their moms. Akio, Auburn, and Crystal had opted to stay inside because they wanted to play hide and seek, and didn’t want to be hit with darts. The Belladonna-Schnee nerf wars(like any wars they were involved in) got crazy. Hails of darts would fly and anyone out of cover would be lucky to make it three steps before unceremoniously eliminated by at least a dozen pieces of foam. They actually had to make it a rule to were face masks after the last war when Lavey got a little too violent and almost shot Akio in the eye.

Adolpha: Ok team, we’ll take cover all around this clearing and wait. As soon as they come into the center we’ll open fire.  
Aella: who made you the leader?  
Adolpha: I’m the oldest.  
Jin: She does make a far point.

Team RWBY entered into the clearing and walked right into Adolpha’s ambush. Weiss, Yang, and Blake went down immediately, but Ruby manage to speed away.

Adolpha: AFTER HER!

With that the four of them ran after Ruby into the forest

Yang(shouting): GOOD LUCK SIS.  
Blake(laughing): Well they just made a huge tactical error by following her.  
Weiss: Yeah I don’t think they thought that through very well.

As the four ran through forest it was eerily quiet. Suddenly, Adolpha stopped, listened, and looked around.

Lavey: Um I think we’re walking into a trap.  
Aella: How would you know?  
Lavey: Because I’ve set traps before. Also she’s probably just recreating the same trap we just made.  
Jin: Hey Adolpha, do you hear something?  
Adolpha: Hold on.

Suddenly, Adolpha ducked as a dart flew through the air.  
Jin(shouting): SNIPER!  
Aella: Where?

A dart flew towards Aella’s head, but Jin jumped in front of her. It didn’t matter though as a second later Aella also went down. Lavey was blind firing into the trees, and a second later she too, was hit.

Ruby(from the trees): And then there were two.  
Adolpha: You won’t be able to hit me that easily mom.  
Ruby: Oh it won’t take me that long, as good at dodging as you are, even your semblance has its limits.

Adolpha tried to keep her talking so she could follow her voice. She was surprised that her mom hadn’t tried to shoot her yet but unfortunately for her Ruby had a plan. She knew that she would never be able to get a direct hit on Adolpha with a bolt action nerf sniper rifle without a distraction. Adolpha found the source of noise she had been hearing. She stealthily moved in on the tree and started to climb up. When she got to the top she followed the voice of a confused Ruby asking whether or not she was still there to the end of the tree. However, when she got there all she found was a walkie talkie and a note. Adolpha opened up the note and read it.

Adolpha: One shot, one kill? Is that supposed to scar...

As she was talking a dart hit her point blank in the back of the head.

Ruby: Nope it was just meant to distract you.

Adolpha nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to Ruby right behind her.

Adolpha: How? Just how?  
Ruby: Well it was pretty simple really. First off, we knew that you four were in that clearing. And before you ask, I scouted ahead so I knew where you’d be. So I got the idea to spring your little trap. What you didn’t know was that Yang had given me her walkie talkie before hand. Then it was just a matter of picking off everyone except for you. After that was done I planted Yang’s walkie talkie into this tree, and then I just waited in the one behind it until I saw you climb up the tree. Welp, that was fun, let’s go home.  
Adolpha(wide eyed): Okay.


	3. When The Game Breaks Canon Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the oc’s used belong to Hester_Of_Ravenswood. The following is a fan made one shot of the RWBY, but Pollination Style series written by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, and Beta’d by TheLonelyDraconequus. Please read the official work(Also make sure to read it before this so that you know who all of the characters are. The only thing I claim are the plots of these oneshots as I came up them on my own. Also this is a fanfic so any property that already exists, such as RWBY I also do not own. Also there will be no enabler, smut, or cursing(I not allowed to write curse words). Also please be nice or your comment will be deleted. Finally, I write my fanfics in the format of a play script. Also as Auburn’s semblance has yet to be revealed, and I will need to make something up so please don’t consider anything is canon unless it has been confirmed by Hester_Of_Ravenswood.

Lavey, Auburn, Akio, Aella, and Yang were sitting around a table. Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and the rest of the SEVEN had already gone to bed as they were too uninterested or too tired to play. Since Yang was the oldest, she got to be the dungeon master(this role differs from a normal dungeon master in the sense that she doesn’t make up events but rather just talks about the events as they happen). She was also the referee. They were playing Remnant in Conflict: Salem’s War Expansion. All the hero miniatures were themed after Team RWBY’s Group or Salem’s Forces. The rest were Grim, White Fang, or Atlas Robots.

Yang: Alright, I want a good clean match.  
The other four: Ok.

Yang paused for a second.

Yang: That means no violence Lavey.  
Lavey(holding up an Emerald miniature): But my character is arguably one of the craziest and most violent of the villains.  
Yang: Yeah Emerald was a pretty violent person, but that doesn’t you get to be like that too.  
Auburn(holding up a Tyrian miniature): Well I mean I’m the one who’s playing the homicidal maniac.

There was a rule about the Tyrian miniature. It wasn’t allowed near or to be seen by Qrow or Elm. In fact that wasn’t the first Tyrian miniature they had owned. Elm had taken the first one outside and shot a rocket at it while grinning maniacally. Qrow had broken down on the floor for a few minutes, and was on edge for the rest of day. For the next couple of days he had been distant to everyone else but Elm. Elm had later apologized for destroying it, and gave them some money to buy another one, although she asked team RWBY not to ever let them see it. Like-wise the Cinder Fall, and Emerald miniatures were not allowed near Ilia as she would have probably sliced them in half or at the very least step on them.

Yang: Yeah Tyrian was just a psychopath. I don’t know how his mind got so broken that he could smile while he committed those murders.  
Lavey(a little concerned): I’m not becoming like that right? I mean I do come across as a violent person sometimes.  
Yang: Lavey, you as far away from being him as anyone could possibly be. You don’t actively go out and hurt people for fun like he did.  
Aella: Group hug.

*Group hug ensues*

Yang: Alright let’s start the game before the night ends.

They were playing the Fall of Beacon map. Aella was playing as Ruby, and Akio was playing as Yang. They had 5 squads of Atlesian Knights and a Paladin with them. Lavey and Auburn had 2 Nevermores, 1 Deathstalker, 4 Borbatusks, and 3 White Fang squads

Lavey and Auburn went first and used double moves on both of the Nevermores. Then Aella moved Ruby forward and Auburn moved the Paladin. Eventually Aella moved Ruby onto a roof top and engaged the Nevermores. Aella rolled the attack die and got 5 out of 6 hits. Lavey only managed to roll 1 out of 7 defense.

Lavey: Crud.

Aella started to laugh.

Yang: Ruby shoots one of the Nevermores in the face. It falls to the ground and is impaled by a jagged piece of rubble. It turns to dust and withers away.  
Lavey then moved the other Nevermore to the roof top next to Ruby.

What will Aella do in response? Find out in 3 days.


	4. When The Game Breaks Canon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the oc’s used belong to Hester_Of_Ravenswood. The following is a fan made one shot of the RWBY, but Pollination Style series written by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, and Beta’d by TheLonelyDraconequus. Please read the official work(Also make sure to read it before this so that you know who all of the characters are. The only thing I claim are the plots of these oneshots as I came up them on my own. Also this is a fanfic so any property that already exists, such as RWBY I also do not own. Also there will be no enabler, smut, or cursing(I not allowed to write curse words). Also please be nice or your comment will be deleted. Finally, I write my fanfics in the format of a play script. Also as Auburn’s semblance has yet to be revealed, and I will need to make something up so please don’t consider anything is canon unless it has been confirmed by Hester_Of_Ravenswood.

Last time on SEVEN...

Yang: Ruby shoots one of the Nevermores in the face. It falls to the ground and is impaled by a jagged piece of rubble. It turns to dust and withers away.

Lavey then moved the other Nevermore to the roof top next to Ruby.

This time on SEVEN...

Aella looked at the Nevermore and smiled widely

Aella(cheerful): Aww, it just wants to be friends. I’ll give it a big hug.  
Yang(face palming): Are you serious?  
Aella(still cheerful): Yep.  
Yang: Ruby attempts to hug the Nevermore. Auburn, roll your defense.

Auburn somehow managed to miss all 7 defensive dice.

Yang(dumbfounded): The Grimm attempts to fight back but somehow misses every attack.  
Aella(cheerful): Yay  
Lavey: Okay this is some bull crap.  
Yang: Language Lavey!  
Lavey: I’m going to sleep.  
Yang: Good night my little destroyer of worlds.  
Lavey: And don’t you forget it.

The other three also said goodnight to Lavey, and after Yang decided to take over for her, they continued to play. All the while they had never noticed that Aella had rigged the dice before the game had begun.

I know this is barely a chapter but I just couldn’t help myself. I might be a master of memes, but I also took Obi-Wan Kenobi’s class on becoming a master of trolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time you’ll see why the game breaks Canon and to make up for my troll I shall give you another chapter as well. Just give me another few days.


	5. When The Game Breaks Canon Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think any chapter I’ve ever written has ever gotten a part 3 before. Also tomorrow I am going to make a video on my YouTube channel showing off my miniature troops for a tabletop game called Star Wars Legions. Once the video is up I will make a special chapter with the link To the video in it. I haven’t gotten a chance to paint a lot of them yet but they still look pretty cool.
> 
> Also  
> Disclaimer: All of the oc’s used belong to Hester_Of_Ravenswood. The following is a fan made one shot of the RWBY, but Pollination Style series written by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, and Beta’d by TheLonelyDraconequus. Please read the official work(Also make sure to read it before this so that you know who all of the characters are. The only thing I claim are the plots of these oneshots as I came up them on my own. Also this is a fanfic so any property that already exists, such as RWBY I also do not own. Also there will be no enabler, smut, or cursing(I not allowed to write curse words). Also please be nice or your comment will be deleted. Finally, I write my fanfics in the format of a play script. Also as Auburn’s semblance has yet to be revealed, and I will need to make something up so please don’t consider anything is canon unless it has been confirmed by Hester_Of_Ravenswood.

(Imitating the Dragon Ball Z Narrator)Last time on SEVEN...

Auburn somehow managed to miss all 7 defensive dice.

Yang(dumbfounded): The Grimm attempts to fight back but somehow misses every attack.  
Aella(cheerful): Yay  
Lavey: Okay this is some bull crap.  
Yang(feigning shock): Language Lavey!  
Lavey: I’m going to sleep.  
Yang: Good night my little destroyer of worlds.  
Lavey: And don’t you forget it.

The other three also said goodnight to Lavey, and after Yang decided to take over for her, they continued to play. All the while they had never noticed that Aella had rigged the dice before the game had begun.

As they continued to play, Yang started to get suspicious. It seemed like the villains always rolled low. Finally Yang took a better look at the dice. Half of the sides were misses. It looked like someone had taken white-out to the dice.

Yang(suspiciously): Hey Akio, did you tamper with the dice?  
Akio(offended): Why are blaming me?  
Yang(raising an eyebrow): Because, you’re arguably the smartest one of us.  
Akio(angry): I didn’t do anything.

Aella watched the whole thing trying not to laugh. Yang looked at her when she finally broke out laughing.

Yang(still suspiciously): Aella, do you have something to say?  
Aella(laughing): You thought it was Akio, but it was me: Aella.  
Yang(confident): Okay you can keep cheating and we’ll see who wins.  
Aella(raising an eyebrow): Are you underestimating me?  
Yang: You seem to forget, out all of Team RWBY, I was always the best at board games.

Yang then launched the remaining Nevermore at the Yang miniature. She rolled her 7 attack dice and got 4 hits. She then activated the Spiky Feathers card, which allowed her to attack again with 3 dice. She got 2 hits and a critical hit. Aella stared at her terrified.

Aella(shocked): That’s impossible!  
Yang(with a smug grin on her face): It’s all in the wrist.

Akio rolled his 5 dice and this time even with the 3 aura tokens he only got 2 defense.

Yang(cheerfully narrating): Yang meets her end at the claws and feathers of a deadly Nevermore.  
Ruby(standing at the doorway and yawning): You sound way too happy about that.  
Yang: Just happy to be winning sis.  
Ruby(to Akio and Aella): Yeah, you two don’t stand a chance.  
Yang(pointing at Aella): This one’s been trying to cheat. She was doing what you used to do against me. Now Rubes tell me how many times you won using that strategy.  
Ruby: 0/15 times. Yeah that strategy never works against Yang.

Aella defeated the Nevermore with Ruby’s Silver Eyed Warrior card.

Yang(unhappily narrating): The Nevermore is hit with the mysterious power of the Silver Eyes and is immediately defeated.

However, once Auburn used Emerald’s Illusionist card to lower Ruby’s accuracy. After that it was only a matter of surrounding her with the one remaining White Fang squad and the remaining 2 Borbatusks and it was over for the poor miniature Ruby.

Yang(cheerfully narrating again): Ruby defeats the white fang squad, but is then killed by two Borbatusks.  
Ruby: Again, you are way too happy about this. I mean seriously, this is like the bad ending to the actual Fall of Beacon.  
Auburn and Aella(shouting at the same time): WAIT THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?  
Yang: First of all: too loud. Second of all: What do think they based the map off of?  
Akio: I smell a story.  
Yang(nervously): That’s a little bit of a personal question.  
Ruby(panicking): Yeahandlet’schangethesubject.  
Aella: We’ll get it outta you eventually.  
Weiss(aggravated and tiredly): Darn it, now you dolts have confirmed to them that it really happened.

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin. Weiss only called people dolts when she was angry. She turned around to see Weiss and Blake.

Ruby(still panicking): Weiss, Blake, what are you doing up?  
Blake(tiredly): Aella and Auburn screaming at the top of their lungs. You guys better go apologize to Adolpha.  
Yang: Ruby, can you handle this, I’ve got a cheater to be...  
Weiss(Angrily): GO TO BED! THIS GAME IS OVER!  
Yang(defeatedly): Okay, you heard her everyone.  
Ruby: Hell hath no fury like the anger of the Ice Queen.  
Weiss(annoyed): Don’t push your luck.

With that the game was over, and Aella learned that cheaters never win. She also learned that waking up Weiss was a very stupid thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
